


The Hero they need

by Haberschnack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Blood and Violence, Drinking, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, Madness, Major Character Injury, Multi, Post PreSequel AU, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Vault Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 06:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15188648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haberschnack/pseuds/Haberschnack
Summary: It could be worse, or not.Some things you lose and some you gain. You can loose your job, your home, an arm or your mind but don't worry your pretty little heads 'cause your personal Hero is here to help you and take you on an awsome adventure while gaining back memories, family, arms and a home. Maybe not in that order but don't worry we will get there!-"The nicest thing would be to put you out of your misery and liberate that funky piece of tech, but you are in luck my friend!" He got closer to the port, putting his now bloody finger on it, grinning before he threw his arms wide. "Yeah lucky you, 'cause I am A HERO!" he proclaimed to his unconscious audience laughing. "And as the hero I'll take you back home and make it all better!" he said while standing, tugging at the still attached arm of the bloody man and pulling him over his shoulder. -





	The Hero they need

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, welcome to my first Borderlands fanfic and my horrible grammar! This little, or big (? how many chapters there will be at the end isn't set in stone yet) story came to me several months ago after replaying all Borderlands Games and watching my boyfriend playing Tales of the Borderlands. I've been reading some wonderfull fanfics on ao3 about Jack and Rhys which became one of my go to ships in the Borderlandsverse. So now I'm trying my luck with it and hope to entertain you a bit, if you can overlook some of my more garish flaws in grammar and spelling. I'm not even good at this in my native language so yeah, sorry.   
> Buckle in kiddos for some hurt/comfort, Borderlands madness, an AU no one wanted and an author with dyslexia who is an old sap!   
> Have fun

Heavy duty boots were crushing over the dusty and uneven ground in a leisure pace. Sometimes they skipped over a bigger stone or kicked a lose pebble in front of them for a short while until they got bored.They had swaggered through the lonely plains for some hours now. The glaring sun had already reached it's peak and the shadows were getting longer. The boots had been mostly alone on their journey. Next to the boring stones and lose pebbles on the dusty, sometimes sandy ground, they had kicked some bleached skag bones, or crunched over a lonely humanoid skeleton some while ago. Nothing unexpected, boring. The most interesting thing they had encountered today, were some deep tire tracks along their way. Normally nothing that special , there were still some fucked up cars roaming the deserted plains of scorched earth and angry wildlife. But those tracks looked different. The boots took measure of them some while ago. They were deeper but a lot thinner than the marks left by those roaring dessert cruiser.

A curious sight indeed. That they were following the same way as the boots were walking was another curious development and a short distraction from the boring dust and dead foliage. When the tracks diverted from the boots path they did a small pirouette as if deciding what to do until they followed them up a small hill towards some outcropping of rocks.

Oh this was new.

They stopped to see the whole picture for a moment.

The tracks went straight ahead into a huge bolder. But there wasn't the burning wreck of a car, no the tracks had left a deep indent in the dry soil, as if they did a last second brake and veered to the side, scraping alongside the stone, leaving huge scratch marks on it with streaks of black paint. The tire tracks went on back over the desert plane into the distant. Not important right now, because next to the bolder was a human figure.

The boots sped up their leisurely pace. Lying like a discarded toy next to the rocks was a man in outlandish clothes. Outlandish for this dustbin of a planet at least. The owner of the boots made a surprised sound for the first time that day. Likely because of the shiny skagleather boots the other man was wearing. His own boots were not happy about that but they couldn't stop him approaching the other one.

The foreign mans clothing was not made for the harsh desert and unforgiving sun and was really messed up. Most likely the fault of the car that had left the deep indents in the dusty earth. But not only were the clothes ruined by the sand, no they were covered in blood. Especially were one arm was missing and the torn sleeve of the garish blue shirt was flapping empty in the wind. The man whose boots were still a bit envious about the expensive skag leather followed the tire tracks with his eyes until he saw the mangled remains of the missing extremity. He turned his gaze back to the bloodied figure and whistled through his teeth. That looked like it had hurt. He grinned and kicked one of the shiny shoes. He startled as the boot flinched back and a weak groan was heard from the bloody figure. The others face, that'd been overshadowed by a dust covered reddish fringe, turned to the side and revealed a youthful face caked in dirt, sweat and blood. For a moment too very different eyes were visible under heavy eyelids before they rolled in the back of his head again. The man in his trusty boots gave a booming laugh and crouched down, pulling his hood away from his brown hair and fiddling with the pistol on his side. The lying figure did only flinch again but nothing else. "That looks kinda painful, I'd guess." his onlooker mused with a wide grin. No answer was expected as inspected the ground meat which had been an arm not a long time ago, judging by the freshness of the bloody pool under it. And it was still sluggishly dripping. Curious.

He poked the future corpse again, this time with his index finger against the others face, which felt clamming and wet. The future corpse did not stir sadly. "Mh, what to do, what to do with you?" he mused, poking him again, looking the man up and down. His other hand again fiddling with the pistol on his side. His eyes stopped at the mans face, something shiny getting his attention.

Oh, that was something new. He grinned even wider than before and turned the face to have a better look. Oh, this was interesting indeed.

"Look at that." he said while poking a metal port on the others left temple. "You know it's a pity for that fancy looking tech that you'll be skag food in a few hours, but it's your lucky day kiddo!" he mused and crouched down further, grabbing for the unresponsive body with both hands, not minding the blood getting on his clothes while tying the tattered sleeve ends snug over the wound. "The nicest thing would be to put you out of your misery and liberate that funky piece of tech, but you are in luck my friend!" He got closer to the port, putting his now bloody finger on it, grinning before he threw his arms wide. "Yeah lucky you, 'cause I am A HERO!" he proclaimed to his unconscious audience laughing. "And as the hero I'll take you back home and make it all better!" he said while standing, tugging at the still attached arm of the bloody man and pulling him over his shoulder. „Ugh, you kinda heavy kiddo but don't worry your personal hero will take good care of you and that fancy tech.“ he said patting the dusty behind on his shoulder.

After adjusting to the additional weight he started on his way again, his boots now leaving deeper tracks in the dirt but they skipped over the mangled remains of a left arm with ease. „And don't be concerned about that ground mystery meat there, I know some one that can help. Don't you worry cupcake, you are in safe hands. The hero of Elpis is always there for his number one fan!“ he mused more to himself and finally left the pursuit of the tire tracks of an outlandish car in the desert to go home, skipping ahead with a new found friend.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Puh, not much for now and maybe a bit confusing but next chapter will tell a bit more. Might take some time to get it to you.  
> Please feel free to hit me with some good old spellchecking if you want and stray kudos i can adopt.  
> See you next chapter!


End file.
